fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ruined Concert (The Little Snow Princess and the Queen Elsa of Arendelle)
After the snow people sat down peacefully, a group of British guards swam and blow on their trumpets. A 6-year-old pink pig, wearing a magenta jumpsuit with black hairlined stripes, entered the throne room. His name was Piglet, and he cleared his throat before he announced the arrival of Ranger Audubon and Eddie. "Ahem! His royal highness, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore!" On cue, a fancy sleigh, which was being pulled by eight tiny reindeer, arrived. The snow people looked up to see their beloved snow king. He is short and obese with black eyes, a cherry nose, and thick black eyebrows. He wears ranger uniform consisting of an olive jacket with a green collar, crimson pants, and a ranger hat with a black band, a black belt with a gold rectangular-outlined buckle, a white dress shirt, a black necktie, matching boots, and spectacles. He also carries a golden scepter. His name was Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore. Majestic and proud, Ranger Audubon smiled at his subjects. He directed his sleigh toward the stage lights. With his scepter, Ranger Audubon sparked magic toward a big chandelier, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the snow people. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Eddie the Squirrel!" Piglet announced. A smaller sleigh appeared, being pulled four tiny fawns. In the sleigh, there was a gray squirrel with a scrawny tail, white eyes with green pupils, two white buckteeth (with one chipped), and a blue nose with two Band-Aids crisscrossed on it. He wears nothing but a pair of red shorts that were held up by a light brown belt with a light orange buckle, a small red piece of cloth with a piece of tan duct tape that was fastened on the right side of his head, and a Band-Aid on his chest. His name was Eddie the Squirrel. Eddie waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the fawns. He quickly caught up to Ranger Audubon. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Eddie." Ranger Audubon smiled. Eddie chuckled. "Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted." he said, "Your daughters - they will be spectacular!" But the four fawns galloped on the ceiling, causing him to fall upside down. It was true. Each of Ranger Audubon's seven daughters had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes," replied Ranger Audubon. "And especially my little Anna." "Yes, yes," said Eddie, as he let the fawns go back on the floor. "She has the most beautiful voice. . . . If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. . . ." Anna was always off with her brothers and friends, doing crazy things that snow people aren't allowed to do, like going somewhere, where the weather is always nice and warm! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, just Anna should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! As Eddie walked to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. large fuschia silk curtains (decorated with golden draw tassels) parted to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened, and six women started to sing. Esmeralda, Grace Martin, Katrina von Tassell, Princess Kida, Jasmine, and Slue Foot Sue: Oh, we are the daughters of Ranger Audubon Great father who loves us and named us well Ranger Audubon stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Esmeralda: Esmeralda Grace Martin: Grace Martin Katrina von Tassell: Katrina Princess Kida: Kida Jasmine: Jasmine Slue Foot Sue: Slue Foot Sue Esmeralda, Grace Martin, Katrina von Tassell, Princess Kida, Jasmine, and Slue Foot Sue: And Anna In concert, we hope to enlighten The hearts of snow people Let music flow Esmeralda The first one was a Gypsy woman with brown skin, long, wavy black hair, red lips, and emerald green eyes, wearing gold hoop earrings, matching bracelets, a white blouse that doesn't cover her shoulders, a long purple skirt, and black ballet shoes. Her name was Esmeralda, Ranger Audubon's first-born daughter. Esmeralda, Grace Martin, Katrina von Tassell, Princess Kida, Jasmine, and Slue Foot Sue: Grace Martin The second one was a Southern woman with fair skin, red-orange hair done in two pigtails, long eyelashes, red lips, and big brown eyes, wearing a red hair band, fuschia hair-bows tied at the bottom of her pigtails, a periwinkle-blue blouse that doesn't cover her shoulders, a purple skirt, and blue ballet shoes. Her name was Grace Martin, Ranger Audubon's second-born daughter. Esmeralda, Grace Martin, Katrina von Tassell, Princess Kida, Jasmine, and Slue Foot Sue: Katrina The third one was a Dutch woman with fair skin (with a rosy complexion, of course), vivid bright blonde hair in two little pigtails, red lips, and blue eyes, wearing a white hood, a pink dress with a white petticoat, shirt cuffs, and bodice, a fuschia short-sleeved jacket, white bloomers, and black pumps. She was also carrying a parasol. Her name was Katrina von Tassell, Ranger Audubon's third-born daughter. Esmeralda, Grace Martin, Katrina von Tassell, Princess Kida, Jasmine, and Slue Foot Sue: Kida The fourth one was an Atlantis-dwelling woman with tan skin, long white hair, pink lips, baby blue war paint, brown eyebrows, and blue eyes, wearing a baby blue tube top, a matching knicker-like skirt, gold earrings, a matching arm band on her left arm, and a black satin-laced necklace with a baby blue pendant. Her name was Princess Kidgakash, or Kida for short, Ranger Audubon's fourth-born daughter. Esmeralda, Grace Martin, Katrina von Tassell, Princess Kida, Jasmine, and Slue Foot Sue: Jasmine The fifth one was an Arabian woman with black hair and brown eyes, wearing gold earrings, a sapphire-adorned headband, a light blue bedlah top and pants, and blue shoes. Her name was Jasmine, Ranger Audubon's fifth-born daughter. Esmeralda, Grace Martin, Katrina von Tassell, Princess Kida, Jasmine, and Slue Foot Sue: Slue Foot Sue The sixth and last one was a Western woman with fair skin, red hair in two pigtails, red lips, and blue eyes, wearing a green short-sleeved shirt, a tan skirt, a matching vest, matching boots, and matching gloves, two blue bows tied at the bottoms of her pigtails, and a white cowboy hat. Her name was Slue Foot Sue, Ranger Audubon's sixth-born daughter. The six women gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage Esmeralda, Grace Martin, Katrina von Tassell, Princess Kida, Jasmine, and Slue Foot Sue: And then there is the youngest in her musical debut Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you As Eddie continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to Ranger Audubon, meaning, "This is it! Here's the best part!" Ranger Audubon got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest daughter show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Esmeralda, Grace Martin, Katrina von Tassell, Princess Kida, Jasmine, and Slue Foot Sue: To sing a song that Eddie wrote Her voice attracts the flora and the fauna ''She's our sister, An--'' Esmeralda, Grace Martin, Katrina von Tassell, Princess Kida, Jasmine, Slue Foot Sue, and Eddie all gasped in horror! Where was Anna? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Eddie dropped his conductor's stick and cringed in fear as he looked at Ranger Audubon, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His scepter glowed a fiery red color. "ANNA!!!" he roared. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Fanmake Combination Category:Fanmake Combination Scenes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs